Red Eye
by SolVermell
Summary: En camino a la resolución de un caso, los miembros de la Unidad de Crímenes Serios del CBI se encuentran en una situación complicada que sólo podrán resolver si trabajan en equipo.


**Disclaimer: **Aunque yo quisiera que así fuera, los personajes principales de la historia que narro a continuación no se me ocurrieron a mí si no a Bruno Heller y sus escritores. Sólo puedo tomar crédito por los personajes secundarios que aparecen.

**A/N:** Esta historia participó en el Challenge 7 en 2011 del Foro en Español de The Mentalist. Lo revivo por este medio. Espero que les guste.

**Red Eye**

Pasaban unos minutos de las 2 am mientras el equipo de Investigación de Crímenes Serios del CBI esperaba para abordar el avión que los llevaría a Los Ángeles donde se haría cargo de la resolución de un nuevo caso. Eran pocas las veces en las que los 4 agentes y el consultor viajaban juntos para investigar una escena del crimen pero en esta ocasión esas habían sido las instrucciones precisas.

Apenas esa misma tarde, se había descubierto en las instalaciones de uno de los más grandes estudios de cine de Hollywood, el cadáver de un productor que estaba preparando una nueva película, y como los dueños del estudio no querían que se hiciera demasiado revuelo (aunque los medios ya estaban detrás de la noticia) habían movido sus influencias para que el caso quedara resuelto lo antes posible, por lo que, sólo unas horas después, la agente Teresa Lisbon había sido notificada para que viajara con su equipo completo a Los Ángeles y, en el menor tiempo posible, terminaran con todo aquel asunto.

Finalmente, los altavoces del aeropuerto anunciaron la salida del vuelo 1208 que era el que llevaría al equipo a su destino. Los agentes abordaron el avión y se acomodaron en los asientos que tenían asignados.

Ya en su lugar, Jane notó que Lisbon, quien estaba sentada a su lado, estaba molesta: -¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres ir a Los Ángeles?

-No quiero ir a Los Ángeles a esta hora. No pude dormir nada antes de salir, y es inútil que trate de dormirme en el vuelo porque en sólo una hora y media estaremos allá, y creeme que como están las cosas, seguro directo del aeropuerto nos llevarán a la escena del crimen.

-Bueno, pues sólo disfruta del vuelo. Y si quieres traigo gotas para los ojos, ya sabes, por aquello de que se te pongan los ojos rojos por no dormir bien. ¿Así le llaman a estos vuelos nocturnos, no? Red Eye.

Lisbon entornó los ojos: -Los vuelos Red Eye son en los que viajas del oeste al este y pierdes horas de sueño por aquello del cambio de horario. Pero en fin, sólo espero que cerremos este caso lo más pronto posible. Así todos estaremos contentos.

Una fila adelante, Kimball Cho se acomodó en su asiento mientras retomaba la lectura de un libro que recién había comprado en el aeropuerto mientras esperaban. A su lado, Wayne Rigsby se acomodó sus audífonos y cerró los ojos. -Más te vale no ponerte a cantar aquí, y si lo quieres hacer, hazlo en tu mente.

-Cómo tu digas, Cho.

Mirando la ventanilla, Grace Van Pelt se puso a pensar en lo bien que se sentía en salir de la oficina y de la ciudad. Su trabajo generalmente la dejaba detrás de la computadora localizando datos mientras todos sus compañeros pasaban el día viajando, entrevistando personas, y tomando el aire fresco. Además, el viaje le había tomado por sorpresa, pues originalmente sólo viajarían Lisbon y Jane, pero de último minuto le avisaron al resto del equipo que también irían.

Después del despegue, Cho cerró su libro y le preguntó a Rigsby: -¿De verdad te vas a dormir?

-Es lo que intento. Tengo mucho sueño. ¿Tú no?

-En una hora y media vamos a llegar. No tiene sentido.

-No tendrá sentido para tí, pero para mí sí. Así que déjame intentar dormir.

Habían transcurrido unos 40 minutos desde que despegaron cuando el avión se sacudió, y unos segundos después vieron pasar a una de las sobrecargos corriendo hacia la cabina de los pilotos.

En ese momento, el altavoz se encendió y una voz femenina anunció: -Damas y caballeros, tengo el placer de informarles que ha habido un cambio en el plan de vuelo.

Mientras, los pasajeros intercambiaban miradas sorprendidas, la voz continuó: -Ya no nos dirigimos hacia Los Ángeles sino hacia una locación desconocida. Por cierto, este avión ya no es controlado por los pilotos. Ha sido secuestrado. Gracias por su atención.

En ese momento, la cabina de pasajeros estalló en gritos de angustia y de terror. Pero unos segundos después, el altavoz se volvió a escuchar: -Y si desean llegar con bien a cualquier lugar, más les vale a la Agente Teresa Lisbon y al Sr. Patrick Jane presentarse en esta cabina. Tenemos algo que negociar con ellos.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Saben que venimos aquí?

-Por favor, tranquilízate Lisbon. Vamos a hacer lo que dicen.

-Pero...

-Vamos. Y ustedes tres más vale que se queden aquí- les dijo Jane a los demás al ver que se levantaban de sus asientos con los rostros desencajados. En ese instante la azafata a la que habían visto correr por el pasillo se acercó a ellos dos y, a punta de pistola los apresuró mientras los esposaba el uno al otro. Después, desarmó a Lisbon, y con esta arma amenazó a los pasajeros, mientras les gritaba: -Siéntense todos y ya dejen de llorar, por el amor de Dios.

Grace respiraba agitadamente pero a pesar de estar muy nerviosa por la situación, hizo todo lo posible por sonar calmada:-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó con voz baja y entrecortada.

-No lo sé. No sé. No...- respondió Wayne.

-Vamos a tratar de calmarnos para pensar en algo rápido- dijo Cho. ¿Cómo es que saben que Jane y Lisbon están aquí y qué es exactamente lo que quieren "negociar" con ellos?

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con el caso que vamos a investigar a Los Ángeles?- preguntó Rigsby, mientras el avión daba tumbos en el aire como si se le dificultara sostenerse.

-¡Claro! Y por eso secuestran el avión, para que no lleguemos allá. Pero...¿por qué sólo los llamaron a ellos? Pero...¡por supuesto! A nosotros nos avisaron apenas un poco antes de salir en el avión. Su "informante" no sabe que 3 agentes más del CBI están aquí- explicó Van Pelt.

-Bueno, si no saben que estamos aquí, entonces nosotros tenemos que tratar de arreglar todo esto-dijo Rigsby.

-Ok. Tenemos que calmarnos y pensar bien las cosas... No creo que sean muchos, la verdad es que no ví mucho movimiento de personas...¡Ya sé! Tengo una idea. Tal vez, nos arriesguemos pero no tenemos otra alternativa- dijo Van Pelt resuelta, mientras les explicaba en voz muy baja el plan a sus compañeros.

Después se levantó, y se fue directo al baño, tratando de no caerse mientras el avión se sacudía. Después de que entró, Rigsby corrió hacia la cabina de los pilotos, mientras gritaba: ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme!

En ese momento, la puerta se entreabrió y apareció la azafata con una pistola en la mano: ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Qué quiere?

-Mi esposa...por favor tiene que ayudarla...está muy mal...

-¿Qué le pasa a su esposa?

-¡No sé! ¡No sé!...Por favor..¡ayúdela!¡Venga conmigo! Está en el baño...

La mujer, con cara de fastidio accedió a seguir a Rigsby y se dirigió a alguien más al interior de la cabina: -Ahora vuelvo. No dejes de vigilarlos.

Mientras caminaban hacia la parte trasera del avión, Cho se levantó del asiento y se apresuró a llegar al frente, abrió la puerta y con la pistola al frente sorprendió a uno de los pilotos que sostenía un arma apuntando al otro piloto que trataba de mantener estable el avión. Lisbon y Jane estaban sentados a un lado. En ese instante, Grace y Rigsby aparecieron apuntando sus pistolas también, con la azafata esposada, a la que habían logrado desarmar en el baño. Ante esta situación, el piloto no tuvo más que seguir las instrucciones de los agentes y soltar el arma.

Ya en tierra, la policía local se encargó de llevarse detenidos a los secuestradores del avión que, además, habían resultado ser los culpables del asesinato del productor.

-Las cosas estuvieron así: La sobrecargo, Gloria, era una aspirante a actriz e hizo casting para la película que preparaban, pero el productor no la aceptó y además la humilló al decirle que no tenía ningún talento y que mejor se dedicara a seguir sirviendo galletas en los aviones. Cuando el piloto, con quien tenía una relación, supo esto se puso muy enojado y entre los dos planearon el asesinato. Después, se enteraron que el CBI se encargaría del caso y que viajaríamos en su línea aérea por lo que decidieron realizar el secuestro. Pero por lo visto, ninguno de los dos tiene ningún tipo de talento, porque todo lo hicieron bastante mal.

-Jane, no puedo creer que tengas ánimo para bromas después de que estuvimos en un grave peligro, no sólo nosotros sino todos los demás pasajeros- se indignó Lisbon.

-Bueno, pero después de todo, nosotros estuvimos ahí para salvarlos-

-Sí, Rigsby. Tienes razón. Gracias de verdad-

-¿Y a quién se le ocurrió el plan?- preguntó Jane.

-A Van Pelt- respondió Cho.

Grace, orgullosa preguntó-¿Qué te pareció?

-Bueno, para alguien que casi siempre está tras la computadora, no estuvo mal-.

-¡Qué malo eres Jane!-

Jane sonrió: -Cómo sea, todo esto demostró que somos un gran equipo, porque además de frustrar un secuestro aéreo resolvimos un caso muy importante sin siquiera bajarnos del avión. Somos bastante buenos ¿o no?

Todos sonrieron mientras brindaban con café (y té para Jane) del aeropuerto.


End file.
